Ninjas Espaciais
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Conta a Saga de varios personagens,que foram para o Espaço,cada grupo por um motivo...Eles tem que fazer algo em uma vila espacial...Conto com vocês para melhorar a Fic,mandem Reviws com dicas para proximos capitulos para eu melhora-los...Obrigado.
1. Chapter 1:A missão Espacial

Chronos-Sama:EBA VOU ENTRAR NA FIC!Ah outra coisa,quero a ajuda de vocês para escrever os outros capitulos,então ate quem não gostar mande Reviws com sugestões para o proximo capitulo assim,eu posso melhorar ele,e vocês começam a gostar.

Itachi:Vamos logo com isso.

* * *

**Personagens criados por mim (Chronos-Sama):**(Essas caracteristicas são padrões podem variar de Fic para Fic,mas creio que nunca precisarei fazer uma mudança).

**Nome:**Mikoto

**Idade:**16 anos

**Caracteristicas:**Garota extremamente bonita,tem 1,68 metros de altura,cabelos longos normalmente presos estilo Rabo de Cavalo,olhos azuis,sua roupa normalmente é uma parecidada com a da Yuroichi e Soi Fon do odeia pessoas que tentam ser outras só para agradar ou coisas do tipo,ela é do tipo expontanea que fala o que pensa,e reage se atacada (Verbalmente e Fisicamente).

**Aparições:**A nova Kunoichi da Akatsuki;Akatsuki contra o grupo Samurai;Ninjas Espaciais

* * *

**Nome:**Kitsune

**Idade:**23 anos

**Caracteristicas:**Ele é um Samurai,tem 1,80 metros de altura,cabelos pretos e curtos,usa aquelas roupas de Samurais pretas,ele acha que a arte deve ser cortada,a mãe dele o odeia,faz amizade rapidamente e odeia quem meche com seus amigos,é muito preguiçoso.

**Aparições:**Akatsuki contra o grupo Samurai (Aparece sem nome,mas é o que morre com o Deidara e o Kisame);Ninjas Espaciais

* * *

**Nome:**Minako

**Idade:**15 Anos

**Caracteristicas:**Ela é extremamente esperta,descobre tudo que é misterio,é timida e por isso é dificil fazer amigos,porem ela é bem mais expontanea quando fala com grandes amigo,ela é tambem extremamente tem cabelos azuis eles tem um comprimento medio,olhos azuis,usa uma camiseta branca com um colete azul aberto por cima,e uma saia que vai ate o joelho azul,e ela não luta.

**Aparições:**Ninjas Espaciais

* * *

Capitulo I:

A missão Espacial

Em Konoha.

Naruto,Sasuke e Sakura na sala da Hokage.

Sasuke:Aquele Kakashi não muda.

Naruto:Isso ai,nova missão!Dattebayo!

**Obs:**Se alguem sabe o que exatamente é Dattebayo me fale por Reviws.

Tsunade:Sua missão é Rank-S,vocês tem que invadir e derrotar os Ninjas Espaciais.

Naruto:Espaciais?ETS!!!!!-Ele começa a correr em circulos

Naruto:INVASÃO ALIENIGINA!!!!!

Todos da rua ouvem e ficam correndo desesperados.

Tsunade:Sakura!

Sakura derrota Naruto com um Soco.

Sakura:Acalme-se.

Naruto:Valeu.

Sasuke:Porque temos que derrota-los?

Tsunade:Porque tenho uma divida com eles.

Naruto,Sasuke e Sakura:O QUE?!

Tsunade:Uma vez eu joguei com eles e perdi,mas eles disseram que,se eu não pagar vão destruir Konoha.

Naruto:NUNCA!O FUTURO HOKAGE VAI SALVA-LOS!  
Sasuke:Quital parar este gritedo?

Naruto:Não enche Teme.

Sakura:Não chame ele de Teme,Baka.

Sasuke:Ele pode ser o Rei dos Bakas.

Tsunade:Quital irem logo.

Os três:SIM!

Eles vão para cima do escritorio da Hokage,no telhado tinha uma nave com o Simbolo da Folha.

Sasuke:Eu dirijo.

Naruto:Nem pensar Teme!

Sakura:Tu fica comendo Lamen,afinal é só o que se come no espaço.

Naruto:Tá,dirige direito Teme,pois não quero derrubar o Lamen.

Sasuke:Não sou baka,baka.

Eles entram para viajar.

Longe dali,na sala de Reuniões da Akatsuki.

Pain:Vamos para o espaço.

Konan:Porque?

Pain:Porque temos que derrotar os Ninjas Espacias e capturar o Bijuu Espacial.

Konan:Vamos então.

Pain:Eu dirijo.

Eles sobem na nave espacial deles,ela é preta com nuvens negras (Obvio).

Na sala da Hokage.

Kakashi chega.

Kakashi:Onde estão os garotos?

Tsunade:Na nave.

Kakashi:Não me esperaram?

Tsunade:Não.

Kakashi:Fui rejeitado.-Num cantinho lendo um livro do Jiraiya

No espaço.

Na nave de Konoha.

Sakura olhava a janela.

Sakura:A nave da Akatsuki.

Naruto:O que?-Comendo Lamen

Sasuke:Itachi.

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Tobi olhando a janela.

Tobi:Amiginhos!  
Itachi:O que?-Olhando a janela

Itachi:Konoha.

Pain:Konoha?

Itachi:Sasuke.

Ate que entre as duas naves surge uma terceira escrito "CHRONOS-SAMA".

Sakura:Ei o que a nave do Dono da Fic ta fazendo aqui?

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Itachi:Chronos-Sama?

Pain:Desta vez estão do nosso lado ou contra nós?

Itachi:Acho que afavor deles.

Itachi se vira e vem Lamen na direção dele.

Kakuzu:LAMEN!

Itachi:Gravidade 0 as vezes é chato.

Ele desvia do Lamen.

Kakuzu:NÃO!

O Lamen bate na janela.

Kakuzu:Konan vá limpar.

Konan:Porque eu?

Kakuzu:Pois tu é a limpadora oficial.

Pain:Desde quando?

Kakuzu:Desde a votação.

Resto:Que votação?

Kakuzu:Eu tava no meu quarto sortiando o que cada um ia ser.

Konan:Não aceito.

Kakuzu:De dou 1 centavo!

Konan:Não.

Kakuzu:2 centavos?

Konan:Não.

Kakuzu:Então esquece.

Tobi:CUIDADO ITACHI-KUN!  
Itachi:Opa!-Um sorvete acerta Itachi

Itachi:Meu cabelo.

Tobi:Sorvete!  
Itachi:PORQUE A POR** DESSAS COISAS VEM NA MINHA DIREÇÃO????!!!!

Logo eles veem sangue passando por eles.

Itachi:Sangue?

Kakuzu:Hidan.

Na nave de Chronos-Sama.

Nesta nave estavam Chronos (Eu),Mikoto,Kitsune e Minako.

Kitsune:EBA!TENHO NOME!

Minako:...

Mikoto:Dessa vez não ajudaremos a Akatsuki.

Chronos:Vamos conseguir dominar uma vila.

Minako:Pelos meus calculos Mikoto-San,Chronos-Sama e Kitsune-San tem 89,45% de chances derrotar toda a Akatsuki em caso de batalhas iguais,em caso de batalha de Chronos-Sama,Mikoto-San e Kitsune-San contra toda a Akatsuki,esta probabilidade diminui para 47,58%.

Kitsune estava dormindo.

Mikoto:Esse preguiçoso.

Ela joga uma caneca nele.

A caneca vai...

...E vai...

Mikoto:Com essa gravidade vai demorar.

...E vai...

...e continua indo...

Mikoto:ACERTA DE UMA VEZ!

A Caneca acerta Kitsune.

Kitsune:AI!  
Enquanto isso na nave de Konoha,uma pequena cabine pluga na nave e de lá sai Neji,Hinata,Kakashi,Lee e Shikamaru.

Naruto:EAI PESSOAL!  
Neji:Deveriam ter esperado.

Hinata:Naruto-Kun.

Kakashi:Ei deveriam ter espera seu Sensei.

Sasuke:Se esperacemos estariamos arrecem em Konoha.

Lee:Vamos cumprir a missão com o Fogo da Juventude.

Shikamaru:Vou dormir.

Ele dorme ali mesmo.

Naruto:Alguem quer Lamen.-Pegando uma tigela de Lamen

O Lamen sai da Tigela e acerta a cara de Hinata.

Neji:Naruto!  
Naruto:Me desculpa Hinata.

Sakura:Tinha que ser esse Baka.

Hinata:Sem problemas Naruto-Kun.

Sasuke,Pain e Chronos:Inimigos avistados!

As três naves se aproximavam de uma vila sob um Meteoro.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Espero que tenham gostado...Mande Reviws para melhorar esta Fic.

Itachi:Porque as comidas vem na minha direção?

Chronos-Sama:Coensidencia...Ate o proximo Capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2:Guerra ou Paz?

Chronos-Sama:Segundo Capitulo!!!!!

Mikoto:Vamos!Mas antes erro de Chronos-Sama em esquecer de dizer que o Masashi Kishimoto é o Dono dos personagens do Naruto.

* * *

Antes de começar,quero dizer que descrevi errado a nave da Akatsuki,ela é Preta com Nuvens Vermelhas e não Preta com Nuvens Negras (Que Baka).

Capitulo II:

Guerra ou Paz?

Na Vila Espacial.

Na sala do Lider da vila.

Lider:Obtenham conecção com eles.

Na nave de Konoha,aparece numa telinha do painel da nave uma pessoa.

Pessoa:Sou o Auxiliar do Lider desta vila,quero saber quem são.

Sasuke:Somos de Konoha.

Auxiliar:Konoha?Liberado,pouse no Espaço-Porto.

Na outra nave de Chronos-Sama,acontece a mesma coisa.

Auxiliar:Sou o Auxiliar do Lider desta vila,quero saber quem são.

Chronos:Sou o dono da Fic.

Auxiliar:Sim!Me perdoe...Podem pousar no Espaço-Porto.

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Auxiliar:Sou o Auxiliar do Lider desta vila,quero saber quem são.

Pain:Somos a Akatsuki.

Auxiliar:Goste desse nome...Por isso podem entrar e pousar no Espaço-Porto.

Sumiu da telinha.

Pain:O que?

Itachi:Hum...Essa foi facil.

Uma cadeira vinha da direção dele.

Konan:Itachi!

Itachi:Merda.-Desviando

Vinha Sangue na direção dele.

Itachi:Mais que merda.-Desviando

Vinha Água na direção dele.

Itachi:KISAME!-Tomando um banho de água

Kisame:Desculpe Itachi-San.

Na nave de Chronos-Sama.

Mikoto:Ei onde ta nossas roupas espaciais?

Chronos:Não tem.

Mikoto:O QUE?

Chronos:Não precisamos.

Mikoto:Mas e o ar?

Chronos:Nesse universo tem ar.-Estralando os dedos

Mikoto:Entendo.

Minako:Na Vila Espacial tem uma gravidade de 7,3 m/s (Pra quem não sabe a da Terra é de 9,8 m/s).

Mikoto:Uma gravidade menor que a da terra.

Mikoto:Alias porque vamos dominar a vila?

Chronos:Ela foi criada para ser dominada por mim,afinal seria facil demais eu criar uma vila e me colocar como lider na hora,afinal como dono da Fic tenho poder Absoluto,assim é melhor.

Mikoto:Dessa vez,a Akatsuki vai ser derrotada por nós!

Chronos:Não necessariamente.

Mikoto:Porque?

Chronos:Porque eles querem uma coisa,nós queremos outra.

Mikoto:Talvez,ei Kitsune o Deidara não é...?-Parou de falar ao ver dormindo

Mikoto:Eu me cansei disso.

Ela joga uma cadeira.

Ela vai...

...E vai...

...E vai...

Mikoto:Eu odeio isso.

...E vai...

...E continua indo...

...E continua indo...

...E acerta na parede.

Mikoto:Eu errei.

Na nave de Konoha.

Naruto:Onde ta?-procurando algo

Hinata:O que foi Naruto-Kun?

Naruto:Meus Hashis.-Olhando para a Hinata

**Obs:**Hashis são aqueles pauzinhos usados para comer.

Hinata:Naruto-Kun,os Hashis estão na sua Bandana.

Naruto:Serio?-Colocando a mão para pegar

Naruto:É mesmo,tinha posto ai para o Teme não roubar.

Sasuke:PORQUE EU ROUBARIA?

Naruto:Porque tu é um Teme,Teme.-Comendo Lamen

Ele chega perto de Shikamaru que dava sentado dormindo.

Naruto:Shikamaru quer Lamen?-Se abaixando

Naruto:Não tenha vergonha...Toma!-Enfiando o Lamen guela a baixo de Shikamaru

Shikamaru:NARUTO!-Chutando Naruto

O lamen sai da Tigela

Naruto:Ei.

O Lamen ia acertar Neji mas ele usa o Kaiten.

Kakashi:Isso era realmente necessario?-Vinha um pouco de Lamen em sua direção

Kakashi usa o Mangenkyou Sharingan e manda o Lamen para a outra dimenção.

Neji:Tem certeza que eu exagerei?

Naruto num cantinho.

Hinata:O que foi Naruto-Kun?

Naruto:Meu Lamen.-Deprimido

Hinata:Naruto-Kun,tem muitos Lamens na geladeira

Naruto tinha desaparecido.

Kakashi:Ele ta comendo Lamen.-Apontando para Naruto fechando a geladeira com uma tigela de Lamen

Sakura:Desse jeito vamos ter problema de comida.

Naruto:Ei Teme pare de comer tudo.

Sasuke:Mas eu nem comi nada.

Naruto:A Sakura-Chan disse que teriamos problemas de comida,só pode ser culpa sua Teme.

Sakura:Mas é tu que ta comendo tudo.

Naruto:Essa só a 78ª Tigela de Lamen.

Sakura:O QUE?SÓ TINHAMOS 100 LAMENS E TU COMEU 78??????!!!!!!!

Naruto:Ei que idiota só poem 100 Lamens?

Sakura da um soco no estomago do Naruto e ele vomita tudo,e então o vomito vai na cara do Shikamaru e ele acorda.

Shikamaru:Ai Naruto...Isso vai ser problematico de mais para limpar.

Ele vai ate o banheiro e se tranca lá.

Naruto:Ei Teme,vamos demorar?

Sasuke:Só mais um pouco Baka.(Itachi...Eu vou te matar).

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Itachi:QUE POR**!!!!!-Desviando de um grande cilindo

Vem uma Kunai na direção de Itachi.

Itachi:Ate isso?!!!-Desviando

Tobi:Vamos fazer um filme chamado...Desviando,a Saga Infinita.

Itachi:Só se for com a tu mãe.

Tobi:Tobi comeu a mãe de Tobi.

Resto:O QUE?!

Tobi:Foi assim...

Flash Back.

Na casa de Tobi.

Tobi:Mãe to com fome.

**Obs:**Ele falava com um sorvete de casquinha.

Sorvete:Sim,mas somos pobres então me coma.

Tobi:Mãe.

Ele começa a comer a mão dele e depois chora um monte.

Fim do Flash Back.

Resto:...

Deidara:Devia ter explodido sua mãe.

Kakuzu:Não devia te-la vendido.

Sasori:Seus Bakas,ela tinha que ter virado Marionete.

Hidan:Se ela louvasse Jashim-Sama seria imortal e não precisaria comer.

Itachi:Ela podia ter pescado.

Um punho veio na direção de Itachi...Itachi não conseguiu desviar.

Itachi:O que foi isso Kisame?

Kisame:Não ouse dizer para matar meus parentes.

Itachi:Mas os peixes se comem para sobreviver.

Kisame:Mas os Humanos tolos como vocês que não entendem a complexidade da vida marinha não podem comer peixes,pois eles são seres ultra-avançados,eles seguem o Deus de verdade,Netuno!

Resto menos Hidan:Tu tambem louva um Deus?!

Kisame:Mas é claro...O Rei dos Mares,Netuno.

Hidan:Tsc,não chega perto da superioridade de Jashim-Sama.

Kisame:Como é???

Hidan:É isso mesmo!!!Seu Deus não é nada comparado ao meu Deus.

Eles se pegam no Fight.

Kakuzu:Tsc,agora tem dois fanaticos por religião e tão brigando.

Pain:Quando vão perceber que eu sou o verdadeiro Deus?

Deidara:Eu sou o Deus das Artes.-Todos ignorando Pain

Kakuzu:HAHAHAHA,nunca vi um Deus tão mixuruca.

Deidara:Quer saber...Vou te matar.

Eles se pegam no fight.

Itachi:Inazagi é o Deus.

Tobi:É sim.

Todos então,com exeção de Konan que vai pilotar,começam uma briga.

E então os três pousam na Vila Espacial

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Maindem mais Reviws,e obrigado por aqueles que mandaram e leram,e os que só leram tambem.

Itachi:Porque tudo vai na minha direção?

Chronos-Sama:Sei lá.Ate o proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3:Akatsuki e Konoha dividindo

Chronos-Sama:Terceiro capitulo depois de 1 semana,detesto isso.

Mikoto:Achei que ia ter lutas.

Chronos-Sama:Ti acalma...Se tudo der certo,logo tera uma luta.

* * *

Capitulo III:

Akatsuki e Konoha dividindo o mesmo espaço

Ao pousar,na Nave da Akatsuki,sai todo mundo voando pelas janelas,menos Konan que desce normalmente,já na Nave de Chronos-Sama sai todos descendo normalmente mas Mikoto estava arrastando o Kitsune no chão pois ele estava dormindo,e por fim na Nave de Konoha,desce Naruto comendo Lamen e os demais descem naturalmente.

Mas no fim todos vão para a sala do Lider da vila Espacial,todos estavam sentados.

Sasuke:Porque esta aqui Itachi?

Itachi:Não te enteressa emo.

Sasuke:O QUE???!!!-Se levantando

Naruto:O Teme é emo!-Comendo Lamen e provocando Sasuke

Sakura enfia a tigela de Lamen guela a baixo de Naruto.

Naruto:LAMEN!

Sasuke se senta.

Minako:Existe 89,54% de chances de Itachi-San esta certo.

Deidara:Ei Kitsune!Sua mãe ainda te odeia?

Kitsune:Sim.

Quem leu,"Akatsuki contra o Grupo Samurai" sabe do que falo.

Deidara:O Danna não me odeia mais!-Feliz da vida

Sasori:Quem disse isso?Eu te odeio.

Deidara fica de cabeça baixa.

Mikoto:O que é aquilo?-Olhando Kitsune e Shikamaru dormindo sentados

Lee:FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

Hidan:Ei Jashim-Sama o que eu fiz?

Pain:Eu já disse que eu sou o Deus.

Konan:Se começarem com isso...-Voz ameaçadora

Resto da Akatsuki:...-Morrendo de medo

Kisame:No espaço não tem peixinhos.

Zetsu:Nem plantas.

ZetsU:Merda.

Zetsu:Não sabia que costava de Plantas.

ZetsU:Queria destrui-las.

Logo chega o Lider da vila Espacial.

Lider:EAI!-Animado

Ele se senta na sua cadeira.

Lider:É bom pessoas da Terra virem me visitar.

Todos:(Não viemos te visitar).

Pain:Onde esta o Jinchuuriki?

Sasuke:Aqui!-Apontando para Naruto

Naruto:Não me dedura Teme,eles não me notaram.

Itachi:(Quem não notaria um idiota comendo Lamen?).

Pain:Não quero esse Jinchuuriki.

Naruto se levanta.

Naruto:PORQUE NÃO SOU BOM O BASTANTE?????!!!!!-Irritado

Sasuke:Baka.

Naruto:SOU O PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL DESSA POR** DE ANIME E VOCÊS...

Sakura:3 Segundos para tu sentar e calar a boca.-O interrompendo com uma voz serena mas ameaçadora

Naruto já estava sentado.

Chronos:A história é a Seguinte,essa vila é minha.

Lider:Tá!Eu vou sair de feria,façam o que quiser!

Ele desapareceu.

Pain:Vamos para um hotel.

A Akatsuki vai.

Sasuke:Vamos tambem.

Konoha vai.

Chronos:Facil demais.

Mikoto:De qualquer forma...O que faremos?

Chronos:Mikoto!Kitsune!Sua missão é proteger o Jinchuuriki desta vila.

Mikoto:Sim.

Chronos:Vão!

Mikoto:Quem é ele?

Chronos:Não faço a minima ideia.

Mikoto:Baka.

Chronos:Espera a Akatsuki atacar.

No hotel em que a Akatsuki ia ficar.

Konan:Me ve dois quartos.-Falando com a Recepcionista

Resto menos Pain:DOIS?

Pain:Mas é claro,um é para mim e Konan e resto é para os subordinados.-Se achando

Konan:Não,1 para mim e resto para a cambada.

Pain:...-Decepcionado

Resto menos Konan e Pain:HAHAHAHAHAHA,foi chutado!

Pain:Tsc.

Recepcionista:Só tem um quarto.

Konan:O que?

Kakuzu:Só reservei 1 quarto...O do porão.

Resto:O QUE????!!!!

Todos vão ate o porão.

Logo chega Konoha.

Sasuke:Onde ta a reserva de Konoha?

Recepcionista:Cobertura ou 12º andar.

Ela entrega as chaves para ele.

Lá no porão.

Tinha teias de aranha,era tudo sujo,só tinha um banheiro e 10 camas.

Konan:Pelo menos tem camas.

Kakuzu:Isso foi muito caro,eu paguei 1 Ryou

Hidan:Devo concordar com o Kakuzu,para dormir aqui,deviam nos pagar,nem tem nada sobre Jashim-Sama.

Konan:Como viemos parar nesse buraco?

Kakuzu:Foi assim...

Flash Back.

Horas antes,na Nave.

Kakuzu:Alô.-No telefone

Recepcionista:Alô!

Kakuzu:Qual é o quarto mais barato?

Recepcionista:O do porão.

Kakuzu:Reserve esse.

Fim do Flash Back.

Kakuzu:...Foi assim.

Konan:Isso foi muito estranho.

Enquanto isso na Cobertura.

Lá era extremamente luxuoso.

Sakura:Que vista bonita.

Sasuke:Da para ver a Terra daqui.

Kakashi:Da para ler meu livro melhor.

Ele se senta no sofa e começa a ler seu livro.

Neji:Kakashi-Sensei...Realmente gosta deste livro?

Kakashi:Mas é claro...Eu só li a Sinopse...

Sinopse=Resumo

Kakashi:...O nivel de emoção,amor,tragedia tudo no mesmo livro revolucionario...O MELHOR DOS LIVROS!

Neji:Ah.

Hinata:Onde ta o Naruto-Kun?

Na cozinha.

Naruto:Cade o Lamen?-Vasculhando a cozinha

Naruto:Lamen...Lamen...Lamen...

Chega Lee.

Lee:Naruto?

Naruto:Onde ta o Lamen?

Lee:É só procurar com o Fogo da Juventude.

Os dois começam a procurar.

Sasuke:Vou te matar Itachi.

Ele desce para o Hall,e lá ve Itachi.

Sasuke:Itachi.

Itachi:Sasukemo.

(To pegando a mania dos outros escritores com essa história de Sasukemo).

Sasuke:Esta na hora da minha vingança suprema.

Itachi:Não pode me derrotar aqui.

Sasuke:Sera?

Ele corre na direção de Itachi sacando sua espada.

Itachi:Tsc.

Sasuke para do nada e olha para o chão.

Sasuke:Isso é...

Itachi:...Impossivel!

Um rato passando.

Itachi:Eu acabei matando todo o Clã pois esse Rato desviava dos meus golpes.

Flash Back.

Muitos anos antes.

Itachi:Vou te pegar!-Com uma Katana

Ele erra a espadada e acerta Shisui.

Itachi:NÃO!

Outro dia.

Itachi tenta e vai errando todos e matando o Clã Uchiha.

Itachi:Volte aqui Rato!

Itachi:Amateratsu!

Queima uns carinhas.

Itachi:Tsukiyomi!

O Rato não olha para ele e ele mata uns carinha.

Ate que o Rato entra na casa de Itachi,Fugaku pega o Rato,mas quando Itachi usa a Katana pra mata-lo,o Rato morde o dedo de Fugaku e pula no ombro da mãe dele,e Itachi acaba matando os dois e o Rato fugindo.

Fim do Flash Back.

Sasuke:Então foi isso?

Itachi:Sim.

Sasuke:Porque nunca me disse?

Itachi:Pensei que não acreditaria.

Sasuke:Idiota!É claro que eu acreditaria.

Itachi:Então vamos matar o Rato.

Sasuke:Sim!

Eles começam a correr atraz do Rato.

No buraco ou melhor porão.

Pain:Isso não é um local para um Deus.

Konan:Deus?Não to vendo nenhum.

Pain:Tsc.

Longe dali.

Na sala do Lider.

Chronos:Tsc...Foi muito facil.

Mikoto:Parece que tem algo ocorrendo no hotel.-Olhando pela janela

Chronos:Porque?-Indo olhar na janela

Sai destruindo a porta Itachi e Sasuke atras do Rato.

Chronos:O que?

Mikoto:O que eles estão fazendo???

Mikoto:(Esse Chakra...).

Mikoto:Kitsune.

Kitsune estava dormindo.

Minako:Só tem um jeito com 52,01% de chances de dar certo.

Mikoto:Qual?

Minako:Um Super Ultra-Energetico.

Mikoto:Onde vamos achar um Super Ultra-Energetico?

Chronos:Portal Espacial.-Estralando o dedo

**Obs:**Esse estralar os dedos,é aquele que se preciona o dedo maior com o polegar,e depois ainda forçando os dois e depois mecher o polegar para o lado,fazendo o maior dedo bater na palma da mão,fazendo um barulho.(Espero que tenham entendido).E sempre vai ser esse,se não for vou avisar.

Abre um portal e sai um Super Ultra-Energetico.

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama e seus portais.-Pegando o Super Ultra-Energetico

Mikoto faz o Kitsune tomar.

Kitsune:VAMOS!-Pulando do nada

Mikoto:Vamos!

Eles vão correndo para parar Itachi e Sasuke que destruiam a cidade mas não matavam o Rato.

Chronos:(Eu te achei...Jinchuuriki Espacial).

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Que idiotice.

Minako:Um idiota é quem faz idiotices,portanto uma história não pode ser idiota.

Chronos-Sama:Porque tu existe?

Minako:Eu não o sei...Ate proximo capitulo...


	4. Chapter 4:Jinchuuriki Espacial

Chronos-Sama:Mais um capitulo!

Itachi:Eu não aguento mais aparecer aqui.

Chronos-Sama:Não aparece,mas é que tu é um dos poucos que quer.

Itachi:Ah?

Chronos-Sama:O Pain só aceita se eu o chamar de Deus,o Deidara se eu deixar ele explodir a Fic,o Sasori se poder me transformar em marionete,o Kakuzu se eu pagar 1 bilhão pra ele por letra,o Hidan...

Itachi:Eu entendi!-Me interrompendo

Chronos-Sama:Otimo.

Itachi:Mas é os outros.

Chronos-Sama:Só tu não me da condições...Ate meus proprios personagens me abandonaram.-Chorando

* * *

Capitulo IV:

Jinchuuriki Espacial

Sasuke e Itachi correndo atras do Rato.

Itachi:Ei Sasuke quero deixar uma coisa clara.

Sasuke:O que?

Itachi:Tu continua sendo Emo.

Sasuke:Tsc...Amateratsu!

Tenta queimar o Rato mas erra.

Sasuke:Como ele é tão habilidoso?

Na cobertura.

Neji olhando pela janela.

Neji:O que o Sasuke e o Itachi estão fazendo seguindo um Rato?

Naruto se aproxima.

Naruto:Hahaha,o Teme virou exterminador de Ratos.-Comendo Lamen

Neji:E tu Comedor de Lamens.

Naruto:Eu sempre fui Comedor de Lamens.-Riso sinistro

Logo alguem toca a campainha.

Hinata:Vou ver.

Ela abre a porta e era Hidan.

Hinata:Akatsuki?

Todos entram em guarda menos Hidan.

Hidan:Vim na paz hoje,toma o santinho de Jashim-Sama.-Entregando um santinho de Jashim-Sama

Hinata:Ah?-Pegando

Hidan:Louve Jashim-Sama.

Ele sai correndo.

Hinata:Ah?!

Todos desfazem a guarda.

Naruto:Esse negocio de Deus ta valorizado.-Tendo um plano

Neji:O que vai fazer Naruto?

Naruto:Todo mundo se auto-denomina Deus...Eu sou o novo Deus.

Kakashi:Aposto que é o Deus do Lamen.

Naruto:Ei não conta para os outros.

Lee:Isso ai Naruto seja um Deus com o Fogo da Junventude!

Neji:Outro idiota.

Hinata:Boa sorte...Naruto-Kun.

Naruto:Tenho duas pessoas que confiam em mim.-Emocionado

Ele sai correndo para o Porão.

Todos menos Konan e Itachi estava lá no porão.

Pain:Ei vamos decidir que eu sou o Deus.

Hidan:Nunca.

Deidara:Eu tambem sou Deus.

Sasori:Só pode existir um Deus.

Deidara:Mas nas mitologias existem varios Deuses.

Pain:Já sei!Vamos criar uma Mitologia.

Resto:Sim!

Pain:Sou o Deus Supremo,Hidan é o Deus Jashim,Kisame é o Deus Netuno,Itachi é o Deus Inazagi,Tobi é o Deus dos Sorvetes,Sasori o Deus das Marionetes,Deidara o Deus das Artes e Explosões,Kakuzu o Deus do Dinheiro,o Zetsu é o Deus das Plantas e o ZetsU é o Deus da Destruição das Plantas.

???:EU TAMBEM.

Um garoto chega correndo com uma tigela de Lamen.

Pain:O que quer Kyubi no Junchuuriki?

Naruto:Sou o Deus do Lamen!

Pain:Tu pode ser um Deus Secundario.

Naruto:Do que esta falando?O Deus do Lamen é supremo...Vou provar com o meu Ninjutsu.

Akatsuki:Ah?

Naruto põe a mão sobre a tigela de Lamen.

Naruto:Lamen Rasengan!

Ele vai correndo em direção a os Akatsukis e ali fica sujo de Lamen com uma grande explosão.

Enquanto isso,Itachi e Sasuke continuavam atras do Rato,mas Mikoto e Kitsune ficam na frente deles.

Os dois param.

Itachi:O que querem?

Mikoto:Nosso dever é proteger o Jinchuuriki Espacial.

Sasuke:Junchuuriki Espacial?E o que tenho haver com isso?

Mikoto:Vocês serão derrotados.

Itachi:Ei quem é o Jinchuuriki Espacial?

Kitsune:O Rato é obvio.

Sasuke e Itachi:ESSE RATO?!

Mikoto:Sim.

Sasuke:Então é por isso que ele é tão habilidoso.

Itachi:De qualquer forma...

Sasuke:...Vamos mata-lo.

Mikoto:Apareça Katana.

Surge uma Katana na mão dela.

Kitsune:Vamos.

Sasuke:Eu cuido do Samurai!-Sacando sua Espada

Kitsune:(A Legendaria Espada de Kusanagi...Hum vamos ver se é forte o bastante contra a Tsukimune).

Ele saca uma espada de lamina com a mesma cor da lua.

Kitsune:Tome!Primeiro Golpe Lua Minguante!

Ele lança uma especie de poder da lamina que acerta e lança Sasuke longe.

Sasuke:Forte.-Todo machucado

Itachi:Sasuke...Não aja desse jeito,parece um Genin.

Sasuke:Subestimei eles.

Mikoto:Esta na hora da sua morte!

Ela surge na frente de Itachi,e o corta ao meio.

Mikoto:Tsc.

Itachi tenta corta-la por cima mas ela pula para frente.

Mikoto:(Ele é rapido).

Itachi:Katon!Esfera de Fogo.

Ele lança uma Esfera de Fogo em Mikoto.

Mikoto:Apareça Portão de Ferro.

Surge um portão de Ferro que a protege,Sasuke tenta corta-la mas Kitsune a defende com uma espada.

Sasuke:Nada mal...Pode defender a Espada de Kusanagi.

Kitsune:Minha espada recebe poder da Lua.

Sasuke:Entendo...Lamina Chidori.

Ele faz o Chidori correr pela lamina.

Kitsune:Segundo Golpe Lua Nova.

Da uma pequena explosão e os dois voam para tras mas param de pé.

Sasuke:Hum.

Kitsune:Vamos lá...

Mikoto:Vamos sair.-O interrompendo

Kitsune:O que?

Mikoto:Hum,nossa missão é proteger o Jinchuuriki Espacial,porem a Fic vai perder a graça se o "Ninja Fodão" e o Emo forem mortos.

Itachi:Sou o mais forte.

Mikoto:Ninja Fodão...É aquele que se acha o melhor mas não é,porem é bem forte.

Itachi:Hum.

Um Portal Espacial se abre.

Mikoto:Vamos.

Ela e Kitsune entram e o portal se fecha.

Itachi:Vou voltar para o hotel.

Sasuke:Vou contigo tenho que enviar um email para umas pessoas.

Mais tarde,no hotel.

Itachi:O que?

Ele chegou no Porão,Sasuke estava em outra parte.

O Porão tinha Lamen por tudo quanto é lado,foi explodido,tinha Sangue,Marionetes-Humanas e tudo mais,e todos estavam desmaiados.

Itachi:Não quero estar aqui quando a Konan chegar.

Ele se manda.

Na sala do Lider.

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama.

Chronos:Essa Fic vai de mal a pior.

Mikoto:Ah?

Chronos:Temos um Emo,um Comedor de Sorvetes,um Comedor de Lamens e Rei dos Bakas,uma que é apaixonada pelo Emo,um "Ninja Fodão",um que se acha Deus,um que louva um tal de Jashim-Sama,outro que mal aparecem,um cara que explode tudo,um captalista,um homem-peixe,um cara que faz Marionetes,um cara que vale como dois que quer destruir e cuidar das Plantas,uma dobradora de Papeis,acho que é só.

Todos os mencionados espirram ao mesmo tempo.

Mikoto:Nossa!Quantos devem ter espirrado?

Minako:Sem contar nós...100% dos personagens espirraram.

Na cobertura.

Naruto:Espirrei no meu Lamen.-Chorando

Kakashi:Graças a minha mascara não espirrei no meu Livro.

Lee:Espirrei com o Fogo da Juventude.

Hinata:Desculpa.

Sakura:Todos tão ficando gripados.

No Cyber-Café do hotel.

Sasuke na frente do PC.

Sasuke:Merda,espirrei na tela.-Limpando com a manga da camisa

Sasuke:"Mas é claro que iremos".-Lendo o email que recebeu

Sasuke:CERTO!

Todos olharam pra ele.

Sasuke:Merda.

Uma pessoa:Um Emo.

Outra pessoa:Porque tem um Emo aqui?

Sasuke:EU NÃO SOU EMO!!!!!-Se levantando

Sasuke:CORRENTE CHIDORI.

Derrota todos e destroi muita coisa.

Sasuke:Opa.

Ele foge.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Pobre Sasuke.

Itachi:Emos tem que sofrer.

Chronos-Sama:Preconceituoso.

Itachi:Pense o que quiser.

Chronos-Sama:Não quero preconceituosos na minha Fic.

Itachi:Nunca me pedirão,sempre fui obrigado a participar dessas coisas chamada Animes,Mangas,Fics e etc.

Chronos-Sama:Teu sonho é?

Itachi:Participar de um Hentai!

Chronos-Sama:Desapareça...Portal Espacial.

Um portal suga Itachi e ele aparece em um lugar do espaço,vagando no nada.


	5. Chapter 5:Time Take

Chronos-Sama:Que capitulo chato esse,por isso não desistam de ler se acharem esse chato,prometo tentar fazer os proximos melhor.

Itachi:De qualquer forma...Vamos.

* * *

Capitulo V:

Time Take

Em uma nave em um local no espaço.

Tinha um velho,uma mulher e um homem.

Homem:Vila espacial é?

Mulher:Ouvi que dizer que tem um novo lider.

Velho:Konoha e ate a Akatsuki esta lá...Porem vamos derrota-los com nosso poder.

Homem:O que me preocupa é Chronos e os outros 3.

Velho:São duas garotas,uma que faz coisas do nada e outra que só faz pesquisas,e um Samurai...Só o Chronos é diferente,não sabemos suas habilidades.

Mulher:Ele faz portais.

Velho:Se for só isso,sera o mais facil.

Homem:Vamos obter o Jinchuuriki,dominar a vila e no fim...Todo o mundo é nosso.

Longe dali.

Konan chega no porão e tão todos com sacolas com gelo na cabeça.

Pain:Ferro.

Konan:Tobi e Naruto,podem sair.-Sorriso falso

Naruto e Tobi:Sim.-Medo supremo

Eles saem.

Konan:Preparem-se.

Cena censurada por causa da violencia contido proibida para menores de 100 anos.

Na sala do lider.

Chronos:Mikoto e Kitsune...Da proxima vez que forem lutar contra os Uchihas,não deem tempo deles usarem o Susano'o.

Mikoto:Eu não vou fugir só por causa do Susano'o.

Chronos:Existem varias lendas e mitologias,vou ver se acho algo que possa lhes proteger do Susano'o.

Mikoto:E tu?

Chronos:Não preciso...Do mesmo jeito que o Kakashi-Sensei mandou o Susano'o pra outra dimenção...Eu posso fazer o mesmo.

Mikoto:Só porque tem o nome de um Deus...Sera que pode derrotar um?

Chronos:Eu já sei...Portão da Cidade das Espadas.

**Obs:**Essa Cidade das Espadas é uma cidade de um jogo chamado Perfect World,e tambem achei que combinava o nome

Surge um portão que ao se abrir,aparecem varios cabos de espadas.

Chronos:Venha...Oko-Kami.

Quem leu "Akatsuki contra o grupo Samurai" sabe que esta espada bloqueou o ataque do Susano'o.

O portão se fecha e some.

Chronos:Toma.-Entregando a espada a Kitsune

Kitsune pega a espada.

Kitsune:Obrigado,Chronos-Sama.

Chronos:Não...Mikoto vou ver se lhe acho um item forte o suficiente para deter o Susano'o.

Mikoto:Sim.

Minako:Existe 20,89% de chances de achar um item que defenda o Susano'o.

Longe dali.

Na cobertura chega Sasuke e Naruto ao mesmo tempo desesperados.

Sakura:O que ouve?

Naruto:A Konan é assustadora igual a Sakura-Chan.

Sasuke:Eu destrui o Cyber-Café porque me irritei pois todos me chamam de Emo.

Lee:Porque?

Naruto:Aceite a verdade Teme.

Sasuke:Verdade?

Kakashi:O Naruto desta vez esta certo.

Sasuke:Eu sou Emo?-Sentado num cantinho se mechendo de traz para frente estilo autista

Sasuke:Eu sou Emo?...Eu sou Emo?...

Neji:Isso foi um tabu pra ele.

Naruto:Ei Teme...E o Rato?

Sasuke:...Eu sou Emo?...Eu sou Emo?...-Nem escutou Naruto

Logo chega Itachi.

Kakashi:Itachi?

Itachi:Eu vou ficar aqui ate que as coisas se acalmem no porão.

Naruto:Tu não tava lá.

Itachi:Eu sei,eu quando cheguei...Tava uma zona de guerra após a batalha...Tinha Lamen pra tudo quanto é lado.

Naruto:Foi o meu grande Ninjutsu de Deus do Lamen...Lamen Rasengan.

Todos menos Sasuke:!!!

Itachi:O que ouve com o Sasuke?

Lee:Ele vai aceitar a verdade.

Itachi:Hum.

Lee:Vai lá Sasuke-Kun!Com o Fogo da Juventude!

???:SASUKE!

Todos menos Sasuke olham pela janela,e veem três caras passando por ela.

Neji:Ei...Não são os que andavam com o Sasuke?

???:Seigetsu,Juugo e Karin!

Seigetsu:Viemos resgatar o Sasuke.

Os três pegam Sasuke e pulam pela janela.

Sakura:O que foi isso?

Itachi:O Time Take levou o Emo da história.

Kakashi:Missão!

Todos entram em fileira e Kakashi na frente.

Kakashi:Escutem Sasuke foi Sequestrado.

Enfileirados:Nós sabemos.

Kakashi:Temos que salva-lo...Neji ative o Byakugan.

Neji ativa o Byakugan.

Neji:Achei.

Logo desce um helicoptero e joga um pote gigante de sorvete em cima de Neji e os demais desviam.

Hinata:Neji.

Logo chega Tobi.

Tobi:PISCINA DE SORVETE.

Ele pula e nada no sorvete.

Naruto:Ei ate esqueci do Tobi.

Itachi:Ele mal ta aparecendo.

Tobi:Naruto-Kun...Eu e tu somos Deuses venha nadar na Piscina.

Naruto:Tem razão.

Ele pega lamen e joga sobre o sorvete.

Naruto e Tobi:LAMEN COM SORVETE!-Tendo uma ideia

Os dois saem dali,e na rua é aberta uma barraca que vende Lamen com Sorvete.

Naruto:Comprem Lamen com Sorvete.

Tobi:É o melhor.

Tobi:Podem levar um ursinho rosa como brinde.

Pegando um Ursinho Rosa do nada.

Todas as garotas vieram comprar.

Lá na cobertura.

Sakura:Ta dando certo o negocio de Lamen com Sorvete.

Kakashi:Ei vamos ajudar o Neji.

E todos o levam para um quarto.

No porão.

Konan estava sentada numa cadeira com um Chicote na mão,e os demais limpavam e consertavam o porão.

Konan:Vamos.

Pain:Ai.-Parando

Konan:Volte ao trabalho!-Dando uma Chicotada em Pain

Pain:Merda.-Voltando ao trabalho

Kisame:Merda...Vou perder o programa do Aquaman.

Konan:Se trabalhar mais rapido da tempo.

Kakuzu:Sou velho demais para isso.

Konan:Cale a boca.

Deidara:Vou explodir tudo isso.

Konan:Depois vai limpar.

Longe dali.

Numa nave em formato de Falcão no espaço.

Juugo:Como esta o Sasuke?

Karin:Ainda esta em estado de autista e disco arranhado.

Seigetsu:Que saco isso.

Karin:O que?

Seigetsu:Achei que iamos lutar,mas só salvamos o Sasuke.

Karin:Tem razão,mas salvar o Sasuke é nossa missão.

Logo eles passam por uma outra nave.

Karin:Chakra.

Juugo:Ah?

Karin:Eu senti três fortes Chakras daquela nave.

Seigetsu:Vamos voltar.

Ele se senta no banco do piloto,desliga o Piloto automatico e vira a nave.

Na nave da frente.

Homem:Mik-Sama.

Mik:O que?

Homem:Tem uma nave nos seguindo.

Mulher:Que nave estranha.

Mik:Mitsuro!Mitsuko!Vão cuidar disso.

Mitsuro e Mitsuko:Sim.

Eles sobem sobre a nave deles.

Karin:Eu assumo Seigetsu.

Ela e Seigetsu trocam.

Seigetsu e Juugo sobem sobre suas nave e pulam sobre a do Mik.

Seigetsu:Esta na hora de morrerem.

Mitsuro:Não imaginei que descobririam nosso plano.

Juugo:Que plano?

Mitsuko:Não sabem.

Seigetsu:Não...Mas vamos lutar.

Mitsuko:Katon!Meteorito!

Lança da mão dela uma pequena bola de fogo com uma pedra.

Seigetsu destroi isso com a sua Espada.

**Obs:**Quem souber o nome dessa espada do Zabuza me diz por Reviw.

Seigetsu:Hum.

Ele corre na direção deles.

Seigetsu:Juugo!Essa garota é minha.

Mitsuro:Katon!Cometa!

Ele lança uma grande Cometa.

Juugo ativa o selo e chuta o Cometa longe.

Mitsuko:Fuuton!Vacuo!

Ela cria um Vacuo para aumentar a propria velocidade e surge na frente de Seigetsu e lança um Cometa e ele voa para o nave do time Take.

Mitsuro:Vamos voltar.

Mitsuko:Porque?

Juugo:Chuva de Meteoros.

Vinha uma chuva de meteoros,e os quatro que estavam fora das naves ficam desviando dos meteoros mas são acertados e derrotados.

Karin:E se chamam de Ninjas.

Karin:Merda,danificou a nave.

Karin diminui a velocidade e após o fim da chuva de meteoros,e tras os dois para dentro.

Longe dali.

Na vila.

Shikamaru:Porque tenho que ficar acordado?

Ele cai e dorme.

Naruto:Ei vamos procurar o Teme.

Sakura:Isso.

Hinata:Vou com vocês.

Os tres saem.

No porão.

Konan fez eles tornarem o porão tão luxuoso quanto a cobertura.

Kakuzu:Meu dinheiro.-Deprimido

Konan:Onde ta o Itachi?

Pain:Nem sei,não o vejo desde antes da guerra.

Konan:Então ele não estava envolvido.

Pain:Não.

Deidara:ISSO É...A VERDADEIRA ARTE!

Sasori:Deidara,nem pense em explodir isso.

Deidara:Pelo Danna,eu deixo de explodir a verdadeira arte.

Chega Itachi.

Itachi:Incrivel.

Konan:Eai Itachi.

Itachi:Eai.

Tobi:KONAN-CHAN!-Chegando

Konan:O que foi?

Tobi:Olha a quantidade de dinheiro que eu e o Naruto-Kun conseguimos vendendo Lamen com Sorvete.

Ele abre uma maleta cheia de dinheiro.

Kakuzu:DINHEIRO!

Ele corre atraz de Tobi e Tobi foge.

Kakuzu:DINHEIRO!!!!

Itachi:Quem é mais rapido...O Tobi fugindo ou o Kakuzu correndo atras do dinheiro?

Pain:Tobi é o Madara.

Konan:Tobi é o Tobi,Madara é o Madara,é como o Zetsu e o ZetsU.

Zetsu e ZetsU:Ei não nos compare ao Tobi.

Hidan:Jashim-Sama,porque vim parar aqui?

Pain:Porque tu quis.

Hidan:Pensei que essa por** de organização iam louvar Jashim-Sama.

Pain:Eu sou o Deus tem que me louvar.

Itachi:CALEM A BOCA!!!NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA HISTÓRIA DE DEUS!!!!!-Furioso

Todos ate Konan:Sim!-Tremendo de medo

Minutos depois,cada um fazendo uma coisa,Tobi e Kakuzu não estavam mais correndo pois Tobi tinha virado madara e deixou o dinheiro em outra dimenção.

Chega Deidara com uma torta.

Deidara:(Meu plano vai ser completo).

Itachi estava sentado lendo Manga Hentai.

Deidara:Opa.

Itachi:Deidara.-Olhando a torta

Itachi vai deixando o Manga no sofa e se levanta e ao chegar na frente de Deidara o faz dormir com um Genjutsu e pega a torta.

Chega Sasori por tras com um Legendario Manga Hentai.

Sasori:Quer trocar?

Itachi:Claro!

Eles trocam e Itachi se senta para ler.

Sasori andando passa pela frente do Aquario onde estava Kisame,Sasori levanta a torta.

Sasori:Incrivel essa torta.

Kisame voa por cima dele pegando a torta e sai correndo.

Sasori:Tsc.

Kisame tropeça,e a torta cai na frente de Tobi.

Tobi:Ah!

Tobi se abaixa e toca com o dedo na torta.

Tobi:O que é isso?

Pain passa correndo roubando a Torta,e então todos ali começam a brigar,menos Itachi e Deidara que se aproximam.

Deidara:Tu não tava lendo o Manga?

Itachi:Tava,já li todo.

Deidara:Como?

Itachi:Mesmo sendo 200 paginas,li tudo tão rapido pois estava facinado,nem pisquei,usei o Mangenkyou Sharingan para ler mais rápido.

Deidara:Olha só Itachi,tire o Danna de lá.

Itachi:Sim,só porque ele me deu o Legendario Manga.

Itachi consegue tirar Sasori da guerra.

Sasori:Ei Itachi.

Deidara:A arte é...Um estouro!Katsu.

Voa Akatsukis pra tudo quando é lado.

Deidara:É!A TORTA BOMBA FUNCIONOU!

Segundos depois,Deidara estava quase morto.

Na sala do Lider.

Chronos:Tem inimigos vindo.

Mikoto:Serio?

Chronos:Sim.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Que coisa chata.

Itachi:Ei não volte a ser um fracassado.

Chronos-Sama:Obrigado pelas reviws e desculpem pelo pessimo capitulo...Ate a proxima!


	6. Chapter 6:Outra dimenção

Chronos-Sama:Acho que é melhor que o anterior.

...

Chronos-Sama:Todos...Sumiram...Então vamos lá.

* * *

Capitulo VI:

Outra dimenção

Momentos apos o ultimo capitulo.

Todos os Akatsukis no porão da Akatsuki (Eles tomaram conta do porão).

Pain:É hora de entrarmos em ação de luta.

Itachi:Realmente era necessario dizer "...ação de luta."?

Kisame:Talvez ele queira testar nossas habilidades mentais.

Itachi:Porque ele tentaria testar nossos cerebros?

Tobi:Tobi não tem Cerebro.

Resto:Nós sabemos.

Tobi:Tobi ter Ce**l**ebro.

Resto:...-Cara de quem diz,"Que idiotice"

Pain:Tu tem é um Cerebro pequeno.

Itachi:Não,dizem que Albert Einsten tinha um Cerebro menor que o normal.

Pain:Isso quer dizer que quem tem cerebro pequeno é mais esperto?

Imaginação de Pain.

Um ramister havia dominado o mundo.

Ramister:Hahahaha,tenho o menor dos Cerebros,o mais esperto!

Fim da Imaginação de Pain.

Pain:Impossivel.

Hidan:Vamos logo para essa por** de missão para matar esses pu**s de nossos inimigos para voltarmos para essa merda de lugar.

Mais tarde.

Akatsukis no Espaço-Porto ate que chega os seus inimigos Mik,Mitsuro e Mitsuko.

Mik:Vamos mata-los.

Hidan sai correndo em direção dos tres.

Hidan:Vou lhes matar!

Mitsuro:Katon!Sol!

Ele lança uma esfera de fogo pequena,mas tão poderosa que derrota Hidan.

Kakuzu:Menos um,ou seja,menos dinheiro para gastar.

Pain:Itachi,Kakuzu vamos!-Ignorando Kakuzu

Itachi,Pain e Kakuzu correm na direção dos três inimigos.

Mik:Agora.

Mik,Mitsuro e Mitsuko:Circulo Dimencional!Abrir!

Um circulo num raio de 10 metros,pegam os três mais Pain,Itachi e Kakuzu e eles somem.

Em algum lugar,em um campo aberto,caia uma tempestade e ventava muito.

Kakuzu:Onde estou?

Mitsuro:No meu mundo.

Kakuzu:Entendo.

Em uma Montanha,proximo ao penhasco e com muitas rochas,e um sol forte.

Pain:Um campo bem limitado.

Mik:Pain,ouvi dizer que tu é forte.

Pain:Não me interessa o que ouviu.

Mik:Eu vou te matar.

Em ruinas de uma cidade,sob um céu e lua vermelhos (Estilo o que tinha no Night Wizard quando os monstros [Que não me lembro o nome] apareciam).

Itachi:Lua Escarlate.

Mitsuko:É tão bonita.

Itachi:Gosta da Lua Escaralate?

Mitsuko:Tu não?

Itachi:Isso não vem ao caso.

**Obs:**Todas as lutas a seguir ocorrerão ao mesmo tempo,mas vou por uma por vez.

No campo aberto.

Mitsuro:Só aqui posso usar minhas verdadeiras habilidades.

Kakuzu:Não me decepcione.

Mitsuro:Ia dizer o mesmo.

Ele corre na direção de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Espere!

Mitsuro para.

Mitsuro:O que?

Kakuzu:Deixe eu tirar esse sobre-tudo.-Tirando o sobre-tudo da Akatsuki

Kakuzu após tira-lo,o dobra e põem no chão.

Mitsuro:Ah?

Kakuzu:Otimo,assim não amassa e não tenho que passa-lo,nem rasga e tenho que custura-lo,nem coisas assim.

Mitsuro:O que?

Kakuzu:Não quero gastar dinheiro.

Mitsuro:...-O.O

Kakuzu:Pode voltar a correr.

Mitsuro:Ah,obrigado.

Ele volta a correr em direção de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu endurece o braço e tenta acertar Mitsuro mas ele pula e para atras de Kakuzu,tenta chuta-lo,mas o Coração de Katon de Kakuzu joga Fogo contra ele.

Kakuzu:Hum.

Ele não estava mais lá.

Kakuzu:Nada mal.

Uma onda de Lama vem na direção de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Doton?

Ele divide todos os corações.

Kakuzu:Suiton!

O coração Suiton lança Água e derrota o Jutsu de Mitsuro.

Mitsuro:Tambem tem uma tecnica única?

Ele aparece na frente de Kakuzu,um pouco afastado.

Kakuzu:Tambem?

Mitsuro:Tambem tenho uma Tecnica Única.

Mitsuro:Tome!

Ele da um soco e seu braço se estica (Desculpe não ter ideias decentes).

Kakuzu:Maldito.

Ele tenta dar um soco no punho de Mitsuro,mas Mitsuro enrola o braço de Kakuzu com seu braço.

Kakuzu:Tsc.

**Obs:**Vou chamar os corações devidos aos seus elementos...(Fuuton,Doton...).

O Katon quema o braço que enrolou Kakuzu.

Kakuzu segura o braço do seu inimigo.

Os quatro corações ao mesmo tempo lançam seus poderes e matam Mitsuro.

Kakuzu:Menos um.

Kakuzu pega e veste de novo o sobre-tudo.

Kakuzu:Mas...Como vou sair daqui?

Enquanto isso.

Nas ruinas.

Itachi:Porque gosta da Lua Escarlate?

Mitsuko:Meus olhos...-Mudando a cor dos olhos para vermelhos,com exceção da iris,e fica um circulo preto em volta da iris

Mitsuko:...Vieram da Lua Escarlate...Foi onde eu nasci.

Itachi:O que quer dizer?

Mitsuko:Eu,meu irmão Mitsuro e o Velho Mik,viemos desta dimenção,agora os dois,estão lutando com os dois amigos seu.

Itachi:Entendo.

Mitsuko:No nosso mundo,tambem nasceu o que é chamado de Jinchuuriki Espacial,ele destruiu nosso mundo.

Itachi:E daí?

Mitsuko:Vou caça-lo,e depois pegar seu poder,e restaurar este mundo.

Itachi:Como isso seria possivel?

Mitsuko:O que esta selado no Jinchuuriki Espacial,é um humano.

Itachi:Humano?

Mitsuko:Sim...O destruidor,não,a destruidora deste mundo...Khronos.

Itachi:Khronos?

Mitsuko:Difentente do Chronos criador da Fic,o Khronos é a destruidar da Fic.

Itachi:Entendo...Khronos.

Mitsuko:Porem,já chega homem,vamos lá!

Ela vai correndo em direção de Itachi.

Itachi:Meus olhos tambem são vermelhos...Sharingan.

Itachi:(Agora verei seus movimentos).

Itachi toma um soco na cara.

Itachi:(Porque?).

Ele toma uma joelhada.

Itachi tenta acerta-la,mas ela pula para tras.

Itachi:(Porque quando a acertei,pareceu que...É isso os olhos de-las atrazam minha visão).

Itachi:Descobri os segredos por tras do...do...Qual o nome do seus olhos?

Mitsuko:Tsukigan.

Itachi:Legal!...Eu descobri os segredos por tras do Tsukigan.

Mitsuko:Serio?

Itachi:Mas é claro...Ele atrasa minha visão.

Mitsuko:Exato.

Itachi:Mangenkyou Sharingan.

Itachi:Isso deve anular o efeito de nosso olhos.

Mitsuko:Porque?

Itachi:Meus olhos prevem os movimentos do meu inimigo.

Mitsuko:Tem razão...Katon!Fogo da Lua!

Uma poderosa Esfera de Fogo vinha na direção de Itachi.

Itachi:Amateratsu!

Amateratsu engoliu o Fogo da Lua.

Itachi surge na frente de Mitsuko,olho a olho.

Itachi:(Te peguei...Tsukiyomi).

No mundo de Tsukiyomi.

Itachi:O que achou do meu mundo?

Mitsuko:Nada mal.

Itachi:Porque?Porque os efeitos do Tsukiyomi não funcionam?

Mitsuko:Sou a protegida de Tsukiyomi...Essas tecnica não funcionara contra mim.

O Tsukiyomi se quebra.

Nas ruinas.

Itachi:Hum.

Ele tenta acerta-la com uma Kunai,mas ela pula para tras.

Itachi:Katon!Esfera de Fogo com Chakra.

Ele lança uma Esfera de Fogo 10x mais potente,veloz e forte que a Esfera de Fogo normal.

Mitsuko:Jutsu,Barreira da Lua!

Um escudo em forma de Lua a protege,logo após a grande poeira baixar ela ve Susano'o.

Mitsuko:Susano'o?

Itachi:Esta na hora de sua morte.

Mitsuko:Kichiyose...Tsukiyomi!

**Obs:**Porque em todas as minhas Fics,tem sempre um Deus para enfrentar o Susano'o?Lol.

**Obs²:**Eu não sei se Tsukiyomi tinha alguma arma ou algo assim na mitologia japonesa,tudo que achei foi que era um dos filhos de Inagazi (não me lembro como se escreve) e outras coisas.

**Obs³:**Mitsuko,quando invoca Tsukiyomi,ela fica tipo o Itachi quando faz Susano'o,ela fica dentro de Tsukiyomi,como Itachi fica dentro de Susano'o quando o invoca.

Itachi:Um Deus contra um Deus.

Susano'o tenta cortar Tsukiyomi que desaparece.

Itachi:(Sumiu).

Um raio (Estilo o poder que o Naruto,com 4 caudas,usou em Orochimaru) vem da Lua Escarlate.

Itachi:Não importa.

O Raio continuo acerta Susano'o.

**Obs:**Continuo=Um raio que não para de vim (Estilo Kamehameha [Dragon Ball,DBZ e DBZGT e continuação provavelmente {Acreditem,tem continuação do DBGT eu já vi o primeiro capitulo,mas as legendas eram em ingles}]).

Itachi:Ah?

Susano'o estava sendo um pouco afetado.

Itachi:(Um poder de um Deus pode quebrar o Yata no Kagami).

**Obs:**Pra quem não sabe,Yata no Kagami,é o Item que deixa Susano'o ter uma Defesa absoluta,mais informações no Wikipedia.

Susano'o com a sua espada destroi o raio lançado pela lua.

Mitsuko:E então?

Ela estava atras de Susano'o.

Itachi:Vamos.

Susano'o tenta cortar Tsukiyomi que some de novo e reaparece do lado.

Mitsuko:Não pode me cortar.

Itachi:Tsc.

Outro raio vem da Lua,e Susano'o o destroi.

Itachi:A Lua.

Mitsuko:Descobriu?Não importa,não pode alcança-la,esta longe demais.

Susano'o corta a Lua Escarlate e o Ceu fica azul escuro,ou seja,noite.

Tsukiyomi se desfaz.

Mitsuko:Como?

Itachi:Susano'o pode atacar qualquer coisa,a uma distancia infinita em um angulo de 360º.

Mitsuko:Maldito.

Itachi:Acabou.

Susano'o a corta com sua espada,e ela cai em um Eterno Genjutsu.

Itachi:Merda.-Desfazendo o Susano'o

Ele cai no chão.

Itachi:Merda...Não tenho mais forças...Usei demais o Sharingan...-Desfazendo o Sharingan

Ele desmaia.

Longe dali,enquanto isso.

Nas Montanhas.

Pain:Mik.

Mik:Pain.

Pain:Mik.

Mik:Pain.

Pain:Mik.

Mik:Pain.

Chronos-Sama:CALEM A BOCA!

Pain e Mik:Sim.

Pain:O Jinchuuriki Espacial é da Akatsuki.

Mik:Não,ele é nosso.

Pain:Destruição Corporea.

Mik vem correndo na direção de Pain,Pain por sua vez tenta acerta-lo,mas Mik pula bem alto,tão alto que acaba caindo da montanha e morrendo.

Pain:Ah?...-O.O

O Jutsu se quebra (apos a vitoria de Itachi que foi a luta mais longa,ou seja passou um tempo que Pain havia vencido,e um tempo depois da vitoria de Kakuzu tambem) e os três ganhadores voltam ao seu mundo.

Pain:...-O.O

Itachi:...-X/.\X

Kakuzu:...-Cara de tedio

**Obs:**Comecei a usar esses codigos (O.O entre outros) agora,então me digam como é cara de tedio por Reviws,por favor.

Deidara:Venceram?

Pain e Kakuzu:Sim.

Kisame:Porque o Itachi-San ta dormindo?

Pain:Parece que ele teve que usar o Mangenkyou Sharingan.

Sasori:É fraco.

Pain:Eu nem lutei.-Desfazendo a Destruição Corporea

Itachi e Hidan foram para o hospital,e os demais para o Porão.

Na sala do Lider.

Chronos sentado.

Chronos:Hum,a Akatsuki saiu-se bem.

Mikoto:Tem razão,mas aquele velho morreu muito rapido.

**Obs:**Chronos havia usado um Jutsu que deixou ele e os demais verem o que aconteceu na luta de Pain,Kakuzu e Itachi.

Mikoto:E quanto a Khronos?

Chronos:Sei lá.

Mikoto:O que é aquilo?-Olhando pela janela

Ela ve Naruto com uma placa na mão (Estilo aquelas que as pessoas fazem para achar alguem no aeroporto).

Naruto:TEME!

Na placa estava escrito:

_Quem viu o Teme?_

Mikoto:O que?

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Eu sei o que a luta contra o Pain e o Kakuzu foram chatas,mas não tinha ideias,só contra o Itachi eu tive ideias...E desculpem pela demora,obrigado pelas Reviws,e mandem mais.


	7. Chapter 7:E então,o Tempo parou

Chronos-Sama:Ultimo capitulo!

Itachi:Nem me avisou.

Chronos-Sama:Rale-se...Só quero dizer que não gosto de escrever Fics como o Susano'o que tem defesa e ataque absolutos,gosto de fazer contrastes,por que se não,não consiguiria escrever algo,por tanto nas minhas Fics,sempre vou por algo como um Deus que ultrapasse a barreira de Susano'o,afinal nem um itenm magico é mais forte que um deus,então...Vamos lá

* * *

Ultimo Capitulo VII:

E então,o tempo parou

Semanas depois,todos em seus devidos lugares.

Na cobertura.

Sasuke:O que ainda fazemos aqui?

Kakashi:Sei lá...Consideremos isso umas férias.

Naruto:Férias com muito Lamen!

Sasuke:Existiu por acaso 10 frases do Naruto sem as palavra "Teme" ou "Lamen"?

Naruto:Qual o problema Teme,o Lamen é supremo.

Sasuke:Eu desisto...Ei onde estão a Karin,o Seigetsu e o Juugo?

Sakura:Voltaram para a Terra.

Sasuke:Legal.

Na sala do lider.

Chronos:Khronos!-O.O

Mikoto:O que ouve?

Chronos:Mikoto,Kitsune,avisem a Akatsuki e Konoha,estamos indo para o ultima batalha.

Minako:Ei...Naves estão vindo.

Um verdadeiro esquadrão de naves com umas 1000 naves,vinham em direção a vila.

Chronos:Isso é mal...Eu luto contra as naves,vocês cuidam do resto.

Ele desaparece,e Mikoto e o Kitsune vão avisar Konoha e a Akatsuki.

Em algum lugar.

???:Finalmente,eu Khronos me libertei desse Rato.

O Rato tava morto no chão.

Khronos:CHRONOS,EU VOU TE MATAR!

Chronos "Voando" diante do Esquadrão de Naves.

Chronos:Aqueles que ousam invadir minha vila...Serão eliminados.

Chronos:Não é só a Akatsuki e o Naruto que podem se auto-denominarem Deuses.

Chronos:Buraco Negro.

No meio do esquadrão,cria-se um Buraco Negro que engole todas as naves de uma só vez.

Ele percebe que o Meteoro onde ficava a vila (Espero que se lembrem que a Vila Espacial fique sobre um meteoro,ta no fim do 1º capitulo) ia em direção a Terra.

Chronos:Nada mal Khronos...Escudo do Tempo.

Cria-se um escudo em volta da Terra.

Na vila.

Todos (Konoha,Akatsuki,Kitsune e Mikoto) estavam diante de Khronos.

Khronos:10...18...20.

Khronos:Só isso?

Tobi:TOBI TER MEDO!

Ele se teleporta para algum lugar,bem longe.

Khronos:Ah!...Escudo do Tempo!

Khronos:(Desse jeito,o meteoro não se aproximara da Terra).

Kakuzu surge do lado dela,e cai derrotado.

Pain:O que?!

Khronos:Hum.

Itachi:Quem é essa mulher?Que tecnicas ela tem?

Khronos:Menos um...Trovão Supremo.

Isso derrota todos menos Itachi,Pain,Naruto,Sasuke e Mikoto.

Khronos:Que sem graça.

Naruto:(Preciso usar o Fuuton,Rasen-Shuriken).

Khronos:O Deus,o Emo,o Baka,o Ninja Fodão,e a Subordinada.

Mikoto:Ei!

Khronos lança um Raio tão forte que destroi uma boa parte do cometa.

Mikoto:Merda.

Mikoto cai do Meteoro.

Mikoto:(Meda...Isso vai ser...O meu fim).

Longe dali,só observando.

Chronos:(Mikoto)...-Vendo ela cair

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama!

Chronos:...Itachi.

Itachi que havia pulado do meteoro a pegou pelo braço,e com o outro se segurava em um Arame.

Itachi:Ei...Porque não criou alguma coisa?

Mikoto:Desculpe Itachi-San.

Itachi:Não se preocupe.

Chronos surge do lado deles.

Chronos:Nada mal Itachi.

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama.

Chronos:Mikoto,eu descobri o item perfeito para se defender do Susano'o...Entretanto,para Khronos,derrota-la não é possivel com o Susano'o talvez com o Inazagi.

Mikoto:Porque não esta nos ajudando?

Itachi:Ela tem razão.

Chronos:Não gosto de lutar com pessoas ao meu redor.

Chronos:Itachi,Mikoto,quero que peguem todos e coloquem em suas naves e se mandem daqui.

Chronos surge na frente de Khronos,e poem suas mãos sobre seus ombros.

Chronos:Circulo Anti-Tempo.

Em um diametros de 5 Metros o tempo para.

Itachi e Mikoto sobem,e todos vão para as naves,Konoha e Akatsuki partem,mas Mikoto vai ate a sala do Lider.

Mikoto:Minako,tu deve ir.

Minako:Tu tambem.

Mikoto:Ah?

Minako:Sei que prentende ficar...Mas não pode ajuda-lo.

Mikoto:Porque?Porque não tenho poder para ajuda-lo?

Minako:Numa parte do Anime o Itachi-San diz,"Ser muito forte não é tão bom,pessoas fortes tem que fazer sacrificios".

Mikoto:Quer dizer...?

Minako:Acredito que ele não fez nem eu,tu ou o Kitsune tão fortes por causa disso,veja o Itachi e o Pain,no final,ambos morrem.

Mikoto:Qual a probabilidade de vitoria caso estejamos e não estejamos aqui?

Minako:Caso estejamos 5,24% e caso não estejamos 50%.

Mikoto:Só isso?

Minako:Chronos e Khronos tevem existir neste mundo para equilibrar as coisas.

Mikoto:Se é o melhor...Vamos.

Minako:Sim...Vamos.

Eles vão e pegam a nave e vão embora.

O Circulo Anti-Tempo é quebrado.

Chronos:Não sou como os herois de animes que dizem,"Vamos parar com isso"...Eu vou te matar.

Khronos:Não,eu vou te matar.

Os dois se afastam.

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Itachi:Realmente deviamos der o deixado-la?

Pain:Ele é o dono da Fic,não devemos nos perguntar se pode ou não.

Itachi:Acatar ordens?

Pain:Sim.

Itachi:De qualquer forma,nos veremos eu outras Fics futuras,talvez tenha ate uma continuação dessa.

Deidara:Porque acha isso?

Itachi:Sei lá,quem sabe?Talvez Chronos escreva uma continuação,ou não,ou sei lá.

Pain:Vocês tem umas mentes muito ferteis.

**Obs:**Não foram eles que imaginaram no outro capitulo que um ramister havia dominado o mundo.

Itachi:Cale-se.

Kakuzu:Merda,nunca me pagaram por passar por aqui.

Deidara:Vou explodir o Dono da Fic,para que ele seja imortalizado pela arte.

Konan:Ai ai...Porque estou aqui?

Hidan:Quem quer pão?-Chegando com um Cacetinho na mão

Resto:Ah?

Hidan:Quem quer pão?

Resto:Ninguem.

Hidan:Tá eu como esse pão.

Ele come o pão.

Itachi:Vou comer algo.

Hidan:Não tem mais nada.

Resto:O QUE?

Hidan:Esse pão era o ultimo,por isso perguntei se queriam um.

Resto:...-O.O

Longe dali.

Khronos:Tome.

Ela da um soco em Chronos e ele voa para perto dos aneis de Saturno.

Chronos:Hum...Nada mal.

Chronos:Ninjutsu,100 Anos Futuros.

Extendendo as duas mãos,ele cria um grande Pendagrama,e lança um Raio muito poderoso.

Nas ruinas da Vila Espacial,ou seja,perto da Terra.

Khronos:Um poder que viaja a uma velocidade superior a da Luz.

Khronos:Não adianta...Muito fraco.

Khronos:Jutsu Portal do Tempo.

Abre-se um portal e ela entra nele.

O Poder destroi por completo a Vila Espacial.

Chronos:Eu errei.

Um portal se abre do lado de Chronos e dele sai Khronos e tenta acertar um soco em Chronos,que desvia e da uma joelhada em Khronos,que a faz voar longe e atravessar algumas rochas dos aneis de Saturno.

Khronos:Reversão Temporal.

Chronos:(Vai se curar?).

Chronos:Não vou deixar...Jutsu do Portal Temporal Infinito!

Uma esfera negra,extremamente forte e rapida vem em direção de Khronos.

Khronos:Não é tão facil.

Ela desfaz a Reversão Temporal.

Khronos:Portão das Barreiras.

Abre-se um portão,e ela pega uma bainha de uma espada.

Khronos:Não me detera com a Avalon.

**Obs:**Avalon é a barreira que nada pode penetrar,quem viu o anime Fate Stay Night,sabe o que é,não vou falar muito,para quem ver o Anime vai ficar sabendo exatamente o que é.

Ela põem a Bainha na frete dela como um escudo e defende ela.

Chronos:Avalon!

Khronos:Não pode me deter com a Avalon,a barreira que nada pode penetrar.

Chronos:(Para deter a Avalon,só há uma tecnica para isso).

Chronos vai numa velocidade alucinante para perto dela.

Chronos:Acabou...Fuuinjutsu...

Khronos:O que?

Chronos e Khronos,olho a olho.

Chronos:...Dimenção Paralela...-Pondo suas mãos sobre os ombros de Khronos

Uma especie de Cubo transparente ficou envolta deles.

Khronos:Tu vai...?!

Chronos:...Tempo Zero Absoluto!

Khronos:DESGRAÇADO!

O Tempo dentro deste Cubo,literalmente para.

Chronos:Por toda a eternidade...Ficaremos olhando um ao outro,odiando uma ao outro,e no final,lutaremos de novo e de novo,ate que só sobre um de nos,mas isso vai acontecer em outro tempo,em outra epoca,assim como aconteceu naquele dia,na outra dimenção,de onde veio aqueles caras que enfretaram,o Itachi,o Pain e o Kakuzu.

A Barreira do Tempo é desfeita.

Khronos:Quando eu sair daqui,eu vou te matar.

Chronos:Sera?

Na Nave de Chronos-Sama.

Minako:Acabou.

Mikoto:Como sabe?

Minako:Chronos-Sama me disse.

Mikoto:Entendo,quem ganhou?

Minako:Acabou do jeito que eu achei que iria acabar...com um empate.

Mikoto:Eles se destruiram?

Minako:Chronos-Sama selou Khronos dentro de um cubo junto consigo.

Mikoto:Entendo.

Minako:Este não é o final desta história.

Mikoto:Ah?

Minako:Enquanto Khronos existir Chronos-Sama existira e vice-versa...Um oposto só sobrevive com um outro,para que o equilibrio do universo se mantenha,eles não podem existir um sem o outro,esta é a regra natural das coisas.

Mikoto:Pare de falar coisas filosoficas.

Minako:Não é filosofia,é só a realidade,me responda,o que aconteceria se não existisse mais a luz no universo,se um dia ela se apagasse?

Mikoto:Não irei pensar nisso.

Minako:Que seja...Vamos deixar o pessoal de Konoha falar um pouco nesse ultimo capitulo.

Mikoto:Tem razão.

Na nave de Konoha.

Naruto estava comendo Lamen.

Sasuke estava dirigindo.

Shikamaru estava dormindo.

Kakashi lia seu livro.

E os demais fazendo coisas normais.

Naruto:Quando chegar em Konoha,vou falar com o Tio do Lamen para que ele faça o Lamen com Sorvete!

Sakura:Realmente gostou daquela coisa?

Naruto:Sim!

Sasuke:No final...Eu não matei o Rato.

Neji:Afinal,qual era a do rato?

Sasuke explica a história (Não me lembro se ele explocou ou não,mas acho que não).

Neji:Ah?

Sakura:Impossivel!

Lee:Que baka.

Hinata:De qualquer forma,ele não teve culpa.

Sasuke:Claro que o Rato teve culpa.

Hinata:Se ele tava fugindo,era porque o Itachi-San o atacou primeiro provavelmente.-Momento detetive

**Obs:**Não estou a chamando de burra.

Sasuke:Ah...Itachi,eu vou te matar.

Naruto:Começou tudo de novo.

Sasuke:Cala a boca,Rei dos Bakas,Comedor de Lamens,Fracassado.

Naruto:Tsc,olha quem fala,Teme,Emo e...E...Quem merda,tu tinha que ter mais uma ofença.

Sasuke:Eu sou o melhor.-Momento Itachi=Ninja Fodão

Na nave da Akatsuki.

Itachi:EU VOU EXPLODIR ESSAS COISAS!!!!-Uma geladeira vinha em direção de Itachi

Deidara:Só eu explodo as coisas aqui.

Itachi desvia.

Itachi:Merda.-O fogão vinha na direção de Itachi

Itachi desvia.

Itachi:Eu vou matar...

Pain:Não é permitido matar.-Interrompendo Itachi

Deidara:É isso mesmo!Só vale explodir.

Uma cama vinha na direção de Itachi.

Itachi:Não vai me pegar.-Desviando

Pain:Incare isso como um treino.

Itachi:Treino?

Pain:Desviar dessas coisas te da uma habilidade de esquiva bem maior.

Itachi:Legal.

Nada mais vinha.

Itachi:Ei...

Nada mais vinha.

Itachi:...Só porque eu tava feliz agora.

Tobi:Ei Itachi-Kun,quer sorvete?

Itachi:Tobi...Se explode.

Tobi pega um Papel Bomba e se explode.

Akatsuki menos Tobi:...-O.O

Tobi:O que foi?

Resto:Nada.-O.O

Na Terra,logo após chegarem.

No esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Pain:Fracassamos na operação de capturar o Jinchuuriki Espacial.

Na vila da Folha.

Na Sala da Hokage.

Tsunade:Vocês falharam!

Todos da nave de Konoha:O QUE?!

Tsunade:Mandei derrotarem os ninjas espacias,mas não derrotaram nenhum...Missão Falida.

Todos da nave de Konoha:O QUE?-Olhar mortal

Tsunade:VÃO ENCARAR?!-Olhar mortalmente mortal

Todos da nave de Konoha:Não.-Tremendo de medo

Cada um vai fazer seus afazeres.

Na mansão de Mikoto.

Mikoto:O que faremos agora?

Minako:Só esperar Khronos e Chronos-Sama se libertarem,e uma nova saga vai começar.

Mikoto:Pode ser.

Minako:Vai ser assim existem 126,24% de chances de ser assim.

Mikoto:Mais do que certo.

Minako:Sim.

Kitsune:De qualquer forma,vamos esperar dormindo

Ele dorme.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Final tosco.

Deidara:Vou te explodir...

Chronos-Sama:Se me explodir não vai ter continuação.

Deidara:Ah...

Itachi:Hum,parece que o Deidara apareceu aqui.

Chronos-Sama:Claro.

Itachi:Qual vai ser o nome da Continuação?

Chronos-Sama:Sei lá,talvez...Ninjas Espacias o Retorno,ou Ninjas Espacias a Nova Saga,não sei,nem sei quando vou começar a escrever,vou escrever mais histórias sobre vocês antes,e tou ate devendo uma Fic.

Itachi:Devendo uma Fic?Isso é possivel?

Chronos-Sama:Sim...Mas graças a isso,comecei a ver um Anime muito tri,não super Naruto Shippuden,nada supera,mas é muito tri,ta quase no nivel do Bleach o segundo melhor,Death Note o terceiro e To Love Ru o quarto.

Itachi:Legal.

Chronos-Sama:Mesmo que tenha passado um bom tempo,mande Reviws,pois to sempre lendo,quem terminar de ler,ou seja quem acompanha des de o inicio,me mande Reviws tambem...Obrigado!Ate uma proxima Fic!


End file.
